1. Technical Field
This application relates to a closure device and more particularly to a device for closing the left atrial appendage of the heart.
2. Background of Related Art
The atrial appendage is a small muscular pouch or cavity attached to the atrium of the heart. The left atrial appendage (LAA) is connected to the wall of the left atrium between the mitral valve and the left pulmonary vein. In proper functioning, the left atrial appendage contracts with the rest of the left atrium during a heart cycle, ensuring regular flow of blood.
Atrial fibrillation is the irregular and randomized contraction of the atrium working independently of the ventricles. This resulting rapid and chaotic heartbeat produces irregular and turbulent blood flow in the vascular system, resulting in the left atrial appendage not contracting regularly with the left atrium. Consequently, the blood can become stagnant and pool in the appendage, resulting in blood clot formation in the appendage. If the blood clot enters the left ventricle it can enter the cerebral vascular system and cause embolic stroke, resulting in disability and even death.
One approach to treatment is the administration of medications to break up the blood clots. However, these blood thinning medications are expensive, increase the risk of bleeding and could have adverse side effects. Another approach is to perform invasive surgery to close off the appendage to contain the blood clot within the appendage. Such invasive open heart surgery is time consuming, traumatic to the patient, increases patient risk and recovery time, and increases costs as extended hospital stays are required.
It is therefore recognized that a minimally invasive approach to closing off the appendage to prevent the migration of blood clots into the ventricle and cranial circulation would be beneficial. These devices, however, need to meet several criteria.
Such minimally invasive devices need to be collapsible to a small enough dimension to enable delivery through a small incision while being expandable to a sufficiently large dimension with sufficient stability to ensure sealing of the appendage is maintained. These devices also need to be atraumatic to ensure the appendage wall isn't perforated which would cause blood leakage into the chest cavity. Further, the size of the appendage can vary among patients and therefore the devices need to be expandable to the appropriate size to close off the appendage. Insufficient expansion comparative to the appendage size could leave a gap large enough for blood clot migration; over expansion could damage the appendage wall.
There have been several attempts in the prior art to provide minimally invasive appendage closure devices. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,689, a capture loop or clip is placed around the appendage to hold the appendage closed. These devices can be traumatic to the vascular structure. The Amplatzer occluder marketed by AGA Medical, provides for stent like expansion within a balloon. However, the diameter of expansion is not controllable and the collapsed configuration is relatively large, disadvantageously increasing the profile for insertion. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,144, an occluding member having an outer rim and a thin mesh barrier to provide a seal is placed at the opening of the appendage. Radially extending shape memory members extend from the shaft to anchor the device. An expandable anchoring member is also disclosed. In another embodiment, an occlusive coil having a random configuration is placed in the appendage to induce clot. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,551,303 and 6,652,555 disclose a membrane placed across the ostium of the atrial appendage to prevent blood from entering. Various mechanisms such as shape memory prongs, anchors, springs and struts function to retain the membrane. These devices, however, suffer from various deficiencies and fail to satisfy the size, stability and versatility criteria enumerated above.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved closure device for the left atrial appendage which will effectively block blood clot migration, remain securely retained within the appendage, have a reduced delivery profile to minimize the surgical incision and facilitate passage through the vascular system, and accommodate appendages of different lengths and diameters.